One Hundred Moments
by lilswmr427
Summary: A series of one-shots about various characters in the Harry Potter series. Cannon with Marauder-era and Next Generation fics. 100 prompts challenge.
1. Haunted

Disclaimer- I don't own any part of Harry Potter.

EDIT (August 9, 2011)- This story will be posted as James/ Lily because many of the one-shots will be about them and without those two and their sacrifice, none of Harry Potter would have ever happened. :)

This is part of a challenge called 100 Promts. I will be putting the main characters at the beginning as well as the prompt. More on the challenge below.

* * *

><p>Fred and George and the Shrieking Shack<p>

1. Haunted

"Well, Forge, I guess this is the famed Shrieking Shack."

"Yes, yes it is Gred." The two first years stood at a gate, looking at in awe the so- called **haunted **Shrieking Shack. They had come into possession of the Marauder's map three weeks prior and learned how to use it last Wednesday, five days ago. It was now a Sunday and the twins had decided to put their new favorite item into use.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Of course! It's called twin telepathy. Duh." The two boys looked at the rusty lock that chained the gate of the fence, wondering how they would ever get it off.

"Maybe we should try using magic!"

"Fred, I'm sure that people have tried that before. I don't think it would work."

"But it's worth a shot."

"Right you are!"

"Alohomora." Fred looked disapprovingly at his wand and shook it. "Alohomora!" Fred then tapped the end of his wand against his hand, as if trying to get the magic out of his wand. "Alohomora!" Still, nothing happened."

"I have a better idea."

"Yeah?"

"Climb the fence."

"That's brilliant!" George rubbed his hands together and smiled.

"This is only about five feet high; way shorter than The Burrow. Do you remember when we climbed that when we were seven?"

"Of course I do, George! How could I forget?" Fred pus his hand over his heart, as if to look like George actually hurt his feelings.

"I'm not sure how you could forget that one. We were grounded from our rooms for two weeks! No pranks for fourteen long days! How could a seven-year-old ever survive?"

"I don't know, Georgie. I don't know." Fred looked over at George and he smiled. George gave a thumbs-up in response. They nodded their heads and stuck their foot into the first hole of the fence. Fred and George began to climb and were up at the top of the fence after about a minute and a half.

"I beat you!" George howled.

"No way! I beat you!"

"Whatever. You know I won. Let's get to the shack." The boys jumped off the fence and stood up.

"Ow." George rubbed his knee, flexed it a few times, and then started to catch up to Fred.

"Alright, so what's the plan when we get up there?" Fred asked George.

"Well, I say we try unlocking the door. If that doesn't work, then we try to break it down. If that still doesn't work, we'll try and break the windows to get in that way. If that doesn't work, I think we should head back because it's already starting to get a little dark and it will be too hard to find anything out here when it's pitch black and without everyone knowing we're here if we use Lumos."

"True that, brother. I agree." The twins continued to walk along the stone path to the doorway to the old, rickety house.

"I'm surprised this thing hasn't collapsed yet. I mean, it's practically like that Peaning tower of Liza dad was telling us about last summer." Fred told his brother. "I mean, that wood is practically rotten out of existence. It should be no problem to knock this thing down."

"You mean like how Ginny knocked over Ron when she was two and he was three?"

"Priceless!" High-fives were exchanged. "So, we're here. Would you like the do the honors?"

"Why, yes, thank you Forge. Alohomora!" Fred tried to open the door. Nothing happened, "Alohomora! Alohomora!" George tried to unlock the door, but it, again, did not work. George kicked the door, which was only followed by a high-pitched squeal and a red- haired boy holding his foot and jumping in circles.

"Doesn't look like kicking the door down is going to work, either." Fred muttered. "Shall we try the glass?" Fred said, louder than before.

"Sure." George hopped over and Fred walked right behind him. "You're going to have to try this one. I've tried to walk with no feet before and, alas, it did not work."

"Sure thing!" Fred walked up to the window. He took a deep breath and then lifted his leg up the height of the window. Fred kicked the window as hard as he possibly could, but fell backwards because the glass was so strong.

"Bloody Hell…" George muttered.

Fred wasn't going to go down without a fight, though. He rose back up and punched the window. There was a crunch and a muffled scream from Fred.

"Fred! Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be all right. Let's get out of here."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Twin telepathy. Duh." Fred smiled at his brother as they were walking down the pathway to the gate. The sky was much darker than it was when they first got to the Shrieking Shack. The sun had already dipped behind the horizon. It would be completely dark in around ten minutes. Not thinking about it, George pushed the fence. The lock and chain fell to the ground and the gate opened.

"No wonder Alohomora didn't work. There was nothing to unlock because the chain was so rusted." George remarked. The boys went back to Honeydukes quietly so that they wouldn't attract attention; not only were they first years; it wasn't even a day designated to visit Hogsmede. The boys entered Honeydukes, sneaking around the shelves and shelves of sweets to the basement. Fred carefully lifted the box covering the trap door. Fred and George quietly climbed inside, shutting the door.

"Well, that may not have worked, but we'll come better prepared next time!" George remarked.

"Of course! Although, our weekends are already all booked up with pranks. We'll hopefully find a way to fit it in!"

"Yeah! We're almost to the castle."

"We are. So, what should we bring next time we come here?"

"A hammer. Maybe a crow bar. Oh, a big tree log would work well too."

"And some dynamite!"

"What's that?"

"I didn't tell you?"

"I'm not sure. Tell me again anyways." The two boys stepped out of the passageway into the castle and continued on to their common room, oblivious to everything around them.

"Remember when you were sick that one time when we were five? I went into dad's office and found this big red thing. It said Warning: ignites with fire and Bill had a campfire set up outside way back, so I threw it into there. Made a huge hole and mum blamed it on a meteor so you we wouldn't try it again."

"Merlin, I wish I would have been functioning then!"

"Me too." George looked up, only to see McGonagall standing right in front of them, hands on her hips and eyebrows arched.

"Hi Professor!" George screamed.

"Not up to trouble, I hope?" McGonagall spoke.

"Nope! Just walking around the castle talking about my infamous dynamite explosion when I was five. Would you like to hear it?" Fred said, smiling and looking up at the Professor.

"No, thank you. You best be on your way. It's almost curfew." McGonagall suggested.

"Right, you are, Professor!" George responded, also grinning. The twins saluted to McGonagall and went on their merry way.

"Those boys… they are going to haunt me for seven years… it's like the Marauders all over again." McGonagall muttered under her breath. However, Fred and George heard this comment and turned to give each other a high- five.

"Task five completed: get McGonagall to think that we're like the Marauders." Fred spoke.

"Score another one for us, Freddie!"

* * *

><p>Okay. So, this is a challenge called the 100 Prompts challenge. I've decided to take it up because I thought it would be exciting and the prompts are AWESOME (Really. They are on my profile page. If you'd like to look at 'em, check out my profile!). This will be all cannon in the HP books with Marauder-era and Next Generation fics. If you'd like to follow along my journey, please do! I can't wait to really get into this and look for another chapter soon!<p> 


	2. Clock

Installment number two.

* * *

><p>Molly Weasley and her unusual clock<p>

2. Clock

Molly Weasley has a **clock**. However, this clock is no ordinary clock; it has nine hands with the names of her family. There are also no numbers; instead, there are various places in which a Weasley family member may be.

"Hey, Mollywobbles!" Arthur howled from the front of the house. He came over to Molly and put his arm around her. "How are you? Did you hold up the fort?"

Molly smiled. "Why, of course!"

"Brilliant. You will never guess what happened at work today!"

"I'll bet it has to do something with a new Muggle contraption, but continue."

"Mol-ly! You never let me finish my stories!" Arthur playfully whined, grinning widely at his wife. "Have you been practicing Legilimency without me knowing? I'm hurt."

"No, of course not, silly. Now what were you saying about what you found a work?" Molly asked. They both walked about thirty feet into their living room and sat on a couch.

"Well, this man came in with this pricker thing that makes you bleed. People with Ditabitus use it for when…."

Molly glanced over at her clock. Arthur was currently over the spot of home. She wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

><p>Molly was tired; no, scratch that, exhausted. Fred and George had their eleventh birthday yesterday on no other than April Fools day. Molly chuckled to herself from how fitting it was.<p>

"Mummy! What's so funny?" A small, red- haired Ginny asked her mother.

"Oh, nothing. It's getting quite late. Why don't you go brush your teeth?"

"Okay!"

Ginny ran off, up two flights of stairs and into the bathroom. Molly sighed aloud and looked up to the stairs in which Ginny had just run up. Her favorite clock showed her Head Boy's hand pointed towards school.

"It's where it should be." Molly muttered.

Bill would be graduated from Hogwarts already in a few months, off to become a curse-breaker for Gringotts. Her little boys and girl were growing up fast. Far too fast.

Molly did not like Hogwarts because it took her babies away from her. However, she loved it because it gave them so many opportunities in life.

'Plus,' Molly thought, 'they will meet people there. And that eventually leads to grandkids.'

* * *

><p>Molly was in the kitchen making lunch for her two youngest children, Ron and Ginny. The two were talking animatedly about Hogwarts and the classes they were excited to take. They already knew that they had magic in them; Ginny made Percy's face turn green and Ron hung Fred and George by their foot when they hid his favorite Chudley Cannons t-shirt.<p>

"I don't really want to take History of Magic, but I guess we have to. I heard that Professor Binns is really, really boring." Ron told his sister.

"Yeah. I don't really want to take Divination, either. Sounds really dumb."

Molly chuckled at her daughter and looked over at her clock. Soon their hands would be pointed at school with Charlie. She looked back over at Ron.

'Wait a minute…' Molly took a second look over at the clock. Fred and George's hands were not pointing at school like they should have been. The two were pointing at traveling. Only two times before had the twins' hands been at a different spot. Once when Fred had the Dragon Pox and the second a week later when George had the Dragon Pox and both had to go to the hospital.

'I wonder where they are traveling to right now that it points to traveling…' Molly thought.

In the back of her mind, she always knew they were exploring secret passageways because she knew her twins almost as well as they knew each other. Almost.

* * *

><p>"… You see, and then he came in with this bewitched clock that cam in a random package at his door that when it got to midnight, it exploded! Then, there was this…" Arthur animatedly said, talking about work. Molly is normally a good listener, but she was currently spacing out. She looked over at her clock and saw that Charlie's hand was at work and not mortal peril.<p>

'Good.' She thought. 'I hope he will be safe… Merlin forbid if anything happened to him.'

_Seven Months Prior…._

"Are you sure you want to do this, Charlie? It's very dangerous and you could easily play Quiddich, you know." Molly told her son.

"Yes, mum. I want to do this. Actually, I have to do this. It's my calling. It's what I was born to do. I get to fly all I want with dragons- it'll be great and I promise that I will be safe." Charlie tried to convince his mother.

"Well, alright, but I expect an owl from you every week to know that you are okay."

"Of course, mum."

_Present….._

'He's fine. My baby boy is okay.' Molly thought.

"Molly? Prewett? Mollywobbles? Are you alright?" Arthur asked, genuinely concerned.

"Oh. Oh! Yes, yes of course. Now what was that you said again?"

"Well, this little boy came in- a few inches shorter than Ginny and about half a year younger- with a bewitched pair of trousers! The trousers would…"

Molly just grinned. Her boy and dragons. He always did love them; that was his first stuffed animal. It is the only toy that he had brought with him to Romania. Almost everyone didn't know that he still slept with that same stuffed animal, eighteen years after being given it.

Everyone, that is, except Molly.

* * *

><p>Today, Molly just had a feeling that one of her children was hurting. All day, while she was in Diagon Alley, she felt something was wrong. She couldn't do anything about it until someone sent her a letter, though, because she would look very silly showing up at Hogwarts if nothing had happen. Thus, Molly was just biding her time until she could get home and checks out her clock for herself. At exactly 8:42, Molly walked into the Burrow and ran over to the space between the kitchen and living room. She arrived just in time to see Ginny's hand switch over from mortal peril to hospital. About ten seconds later, a barn owl flew in. Molly ripped the envelope open, knowing what it contained.<p>

_Molly,_

_Ginny is in the hospital wing. Will explain more later. Go ahead and Floo into Albus' office._

_Minerva_

Molly ran over into the fireplace, immediately shouting "Hogwarts!" and erupting into a puff of smoke. She arrived in the Headmaster's office, mind swirling wondering what had happened. Mother's intuition told her it was worse than the Twin's pranks or the time Charlie fell off his broom at two. A banister fall, possibly? By now, she had arrived at the hospital wing where her sons, Harry, Minerva McGonagall, and Poppy Pomfrey around her daughter.

"I'm afraid this will take a while to explain and Harry here is the only one who knew a lot of what happened. You see, your daughter was in the Chamber of Secrets…" McGonagall said, but after that, Molly was no longer listening. She could have died.

This is why Molly doesn't like hospitals: it can take away her whole family.

* * *

><p>Molly was walking Arthur out of the house after lunch at home, when Molly glanced over at her clock. Thoroughly confused, she furrowed her brow and looked closer. No, her eyes weren't deceiving her. A hand was pointing at the one spot she hoped would never be used being pointed at with the least likely person: prison and Percy. He may have left the family months ago, but a mum still worries.<p>

Little did she know that Percy was following the Minister around in Azkaban like an assistant who is like a lost puppy.

* * *

><p>Molly glanced at her clock. It was supposed to be Ron's last year at Hogwarts this year. Eight hands now pointed at mortal peril, but for some reason, Molly's did not. Ron's hand then switched from mortal peril to lost.<p>

'Ron's temper has probably made him storm out and now he can't find his way." She thought.

She was correct. Nobody knew Ron's temper as well as Molly, although Harry and Hermione are getting exceptionally close.

* * *

><p>Throughout the whole war, Molly's hand had never strayed from home. Molly assumed that was because home was where the heart is. In that moment in which she saw Fred's cold, empty body, if she would have been home, she would have seen her hand turn to mortal peril. To Molly, that's about as close to mortal peril she can ever get even if dueling Voldemort himself because she has her family. Home is where the heart is. A piece of Molly's soul was ripped out of her.<p>

Molly Weasley may be overprotective as shown by her clock, but she has a heart of gold with a spot reserved for every single person. When a spot becomes void, it will never, ever be filled.

Because losing a child, to Molly, is worse than death itself.

* * *

><p>Whoa. That was... wow. I have a lot of respect for this woman. (Not my daughter, you [female dog]!) If there are problems with the timeline or errors, let me know! Remember to review! Next one should be LilyJames! :)


	3. Stare

Possibly the best couple ever...

* * *

><p>Lily and James<p>

3. Stare

"Why do you **stare** at her all the time?" Sirius asked his friend, James. The two boys were sitting in the common room during their free period while Remus was doing his Transfiguration essay.

"I don't know. If I can't talk to her without her slapping me then staring is the next best thing." James stated. "I mean, I swear I've grown up this year. I'm even Head Boy for Merlin's sake!"

"I know, Prongsie, I know. Well, actually, I don't know, because all the ladies love me, but I understand where you're coming from."

"So, what should I do?"

"I don't know. Go up to Lily and apologize or something."

"But why would I apologize?"

"I don't know. Girls seem to like it when you apologize."

"I guess so." James said, defeated. "Hey, looks like it's time for Charms. Come on, Moony! We're going to be late and I know how much you love being late!" James grabbed Remus' wrist and pulled him out of the Gryffindor common room.

"James, I am capable of walking to Charms without guidance."

"Oh, sorry Remmy. I was just excited."

"You? Excited for class? Interesting." Remus and James walked into the charms classroom and sat down in their assigned seats, Remus in the front and James in the middle. Lily walked in a few seconds later and sat directly in front of James.

"Now, class, today we are going to be talking about the Unbreakable Charm. Does anybody know…" James was not paying attention. He was daydreaming about his object of affection for almost seven years: Lily Evans. Her green eyes… Potter…. And that red hair…. Potter… how smooth it would feel through his fingers… Potter… her glowing skin….

"POTTER!" Professor Flitwick hollered from the front of the classroom. James snapped his head up from its position staring at Lily's hair up to the front of the classroom.

"Ah, Yes, Professor?"

"You weren't paying attention, were you? Detention, Mr. Potter. Next Wednesday. Now, back to what I was saying, what is the incantation to the Unbreakable Charm?"

"Incassable Point." James smoothly answered.

"Correct. The reason we use this charm is to…" Truth is, the only reason James knew the incantation was because Sirius is extremely fond breaking Remus' pens and ripping his books so he could "play". He had used this charm so that Sirius wouldn't ruin any more of his stuff.

"Two foot parchment on the uses of the Unbreakable Charm. We will be doing the practical tomorrow. Class dismissed." James packed up his bag and went to the front of the room with Remus. Remus gave him a smile and a nod as they left the room.

"Looked like you were a bit spacey in class today."

"Yeah…"

"Anything you need to talk about?"

"Well, I sort of…"

"Potter! Potter! James, wait up!" James and Remus turned around to see the fiery, red-haired Lily Evans running at them at full speed. She stopped and clutched her stomach, panting.

"I really need to get in shape." Lily mumbled.

"Hi, Lily." Remus said.

"Hey, Evans. Can we help you with something?" James asked politely.

"Actually, yes. Potter, you know we have rounds, correct?" James nodded. "Okay. Remember to bring a pen and a pencil. We will be working on round schedules tonight. See you later!" Lily said, running off towards her friends.

"She willingly came and talked to me! I know I'm irresistible." James commented, letting out a 'whoop' and pumping his fist into the air. "She doesn't hate me!"

Remus chuckled. "She never did, mate."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Evans. You ready?"<p>

"Yes. Do you have your pencil and paper?" James pulled out a pencil from the front of his robes and a folded piece of paper from his back pocket. He smiled. "Good." The duo began walking down the corridor.

"So, I was thinking Smith and Daniels could go together next Saturday, and then Adams and-"

"Evans, can I tell you something?"

"Well, yeah. Just make sure it isn't stupid."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for harassing you all these years. I'm sorry about pranking your former best friend. I'm sorry for everything." James confessed, looking into Lily's eyes. She merely smiled.

"Thank you." Lily said, softly.

"So… does that mean you'll go out with me maybe?"

"I'll think about it. Now, let's get back to the patrol schedule, James."

"Okay, Lily."

* * *

><p>"Guys. Guys! GUYS! WAKE UP!" James shouted into his dorm.<p>

"Jamiee! I need my beauty sleep!" Sirius moaned from in his bed. His voice was slightly muffled because his head was face down in his pillow.

"Yeah, James, what do you need at this hour?" Remus added.

"Well, he got us all up, so we might as well hear him out." Peter piped up.

"Thanks, Peter. You guys will never guess what just happened!"

"Let me guess. You finally apologized to Lily for harassing her, asked her out, and she said maybe."

"Remus! You're no fun!"

"No, just grumpy when you wake me up. I'll celebrate with you later tomorrow morning. Goodnight." Remus lay his head back down on his pillow and was immediately asleep.

"Padfoot!" James said, jumping on top of Sirius.

"Geroff me. I'm sleeping."

"But what about Operation: Lily? Don't you remember the celebration?" Sirius' eyes popped wide open. "Of course that would work…" James mumbled.

"I've been dying to use that stuff since first year!" Sirius stood on top of his mattress and reached to the top of his four- poster bed. He took the small briefcase that had been lying there for almost five years collecting dust.

Sirius put his hands in the air with the briefcase. "Let the celebration beg- ah!" Sirius then fell off of the bed, making a loud thump noise.

"Don't tell me that you guys are opening that briefcase again and that Sirius just fell on the floor."

"Okay. We won't" said James.

"Come on, Moony! You know you've been waiting for this for a long time, too, and you can't go to sleep with us opening it."

"I suppose that for once, Sirius Black is correct."

"Hey! I'm always right!"

"Sure. You really can stay in a relationship longer than two weeks." Remus added.

"Well, at least for most stuff. Okay, Peter, say the magic words!" Sirius said. He was currently grinning from ear to ear like a small child at a candy shop.

"Mischief Managed?"

"No, the other one, silly!"

"Oh! That one! It… uh… started with an a?"

"You forgot?"

"No! I didn't! It's… oh yeah! Apples." The briefcase clicked open and in it contained all of the essentials for a party: balloons, streamers, party hats, and everything and anything that could be thought to be present at a muggle birthday party.

"Remember when we got this right before third year at that muggle party shop?" James commented.

"Yeah. And when Sirius tried to give him sickles?" Peter remarked.

"Good times. Good times. Let the party begin!"

"Who would have ever thought that James would get Lily by staring at her." Remus commented. "What an odd world."

* * *

><p>Only 2 reviews in the last two chapters? Really guys? It's not that hard. Come on now... review! Next one is sliding. I'm open to ideas!<p> 


	4. Sliding

Thanks to Miss R.E. Mulvey for the idea and inspiration for this chapter.

* * *

><p>Lily, James, and the Marauders<p>

4. Sliding

It was a nice and quiet evening as Lily Evans did her rounds around Hogwarts. For only the second time in her two years so far as prefect, she had caught nobody out of bed. Supposing it had something to do with the pile of homework given for the coming end of the year and the Quiddich match that was played earlier today, it was unlikely many would not want to study for the coming exams or sleep. Lily looked at her watch and grinned in satisfaction: 10:00 P.M. Time to go back to the common room so that she could finish her last two inches of a Transfiguration essay due Monday and some well-earned sleep. Lily had begun to walk up the last flight of stairs when she thought she heard a faint sound of cheering.

"That's odd." Lily mumbled to herself. "Um, excuse me? I need to get into the tower. Phoenix."

The portrait of the Fat lady slowly opened to reveal almost, if not all, the Gryffindor students out of bed. There was music going on in the background and the floor was all wet.

"Lily! Hey! You're sure missing out!" Mary MacDonald said. She was running towards Lily and stopped five feet in front of her. Curiously, she had very little clothing on and was dripping. Continuing to pant, she spit out a few more words. "This is way better than a party! Merlin knows you need to loosen up!" Lily gave a curt nod of thanks. She stepped a few meters forward and looked to her left.

A gasp left Lily's lips. "Oh… my… Merlin…"

There was a line with most of Gryffindor standing one-by-one in a single file line. A rope hung above the first person and was tied atop the girl's staircase. On top were no other than Sirius, Peter, James, and Remus. The fact that they were at the top of the girl's staircase completely eluded her mind as she saw what they were doing.

James was shooting a stream of water from his wand down the girl's staircase, a slide, ending in a pool of water at the bottom.

They had made a waterslide.

To say Lily was ticked off would we an understatement. She stormed over to the girl's staircase and observed a girl in which looked quite like the fifth-year prefect **sliding** down the water slide. Lily climbed up the rope so she wouldn't have to get wet.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lily roared pointing her finger at James. "You're a prefect! You should be setting a good example for the younger students!"

"It's almost as much fun as a party without the hangover afterwards. I thought that since some would want to study, that drinking wouldn't be a good idea. Since we just won the Quiddich Cup, you know that we would have partied anyways."

"You don't have to bring alcohol to the party or even have one at all!"

"I doubt that. Sirius Black here," James pointed over to Sirius, in which he grinned to in response, "somehow managed to find Firewhisky without even going to Hogsmede. It just isn't in his nature to stop. It isn't for me, either."

"Well, you could have-"

"Evans, nothing would have, nor will ever, stop me from doing what I want to. " Sirius said, striding over with his hands in his pockets. He could audibly hear her huff as she crossed her arms. "Plus, you know it's fun. Wanna try it?"

"No. I will never go down this foolish-"

"Wrong answer, Evans. Have fun!" Sirius proceeded to push Lily down the water slide, fully-clad in shorts, a t-shirt, and shoes.

_I hate to admit it, but it was pretty smart of them to think of something like this. Probably Remus. _

Lily splashed into the pool of water at the bottom of the stairs. She suppressed a fit of laughter at the silliness of it all; instead, all that came out was a small giggle. A hand quickly covered it, lest a certain James Potter hear about it and she would never leave it down.

Mary came bouncing over to her. "So? What do you think?"

"I think Potter is an arse." Lily stood up from the water and walked over into a corner where the two could speak privately.

"No. I mean, seriously, what do you think about the slide?"

"Alright. Only because I know you won't say anything. I think it's bloody brilliant."

"So do I."

"I mean, how do they get it to stay a slide?"

"Peter and Sirius both stand on the stairs with one foot on a stair and the other on the actual floor. They hold the hand railing for balance."

"And the water with the pool at the bottom?"

"Aguamenti; James transfigured a pool ball that he got from the Room of Requirement into a real, Muggle, blow-up pool. Remus did a few spells to ensure it wouldn't break or overflow."

"Wow."

"I know."

"Still doesn't get them off the hook; McGonagall will be coming to check on the common room in-" Lily looked down at her wrist only to have her eyes start to bulge. "Bloody hell…" Lily took off in a sprint to where the rope was. She pushed through the line and swiftly climbed up the rope.

"Evans! Come to try the slide again?" Sirius asked.

"No. Of course not! But do you know what time it is?"

"Time for you to get a watch!" Peter piped up.

"I have a watch. "To prove her point, Lily showed the four boys her wrist. "It's 10:10, which means McGonagall will be here to check on the Common Room in five minutes."

"So?" Sirius asked.

"So, she'll find out we know how to get up the girl's staircase." Remus responded.

"And then she'll fix it. Come on, guys, let's get this cleaned up! Lily and I can get all the water gone while you guys get everyone to his or her dorms. Sound good?" James said, putting his hands together. The other three boys smiled and nodded in approval. Lily figured that if she didn't deal with this now, she might be reprimanded for it later. "We will not get caught!"

Remus, Sirius, and Peter slid down the rope and started to shoo all of the Gryffindors away into their respective rooms. Lily and James could be heard saying "_Evanesco_!" over and over again. Lily had just vanished the last puddle of water when the portrait swung open, revealing McGonagall clad in a tartan nightgown.

"I see you two are getting along? More importantly, why are you both sopping wet?"

"You see, Professor-"

"She was just helping me with charms when I accidentally lit something on fire and Lily here suppressed it with water. Her aim is a bit off, though."

"I do believe you are lying, but do not feel the need to press the matter further. Expect a full interrogation tomorrow. Goodnight." With that, McGonagall left the Gryffindor tower.

"Well, that was a close one." James remarked. He flopped down on the sofa at the opposite end of the common room from the dorms. Lily sat in a chair right next to him.

"I'd say. What made you come up with the idea of making this water slide, anyways?"

"Sirius. He was in the pureblood rebellious mode and was hot. That's about all I know or will understand of his explanation."

"I see then. And how exactly did you manage to get up the girl's staircase?"

"Trial and error. Second year."

"How determined. Well, I'm getting tired and am going to get to bed. Goodnight, Potter."

"Night, Lily." Lily stood up from her chair and walked over to the staircase. She waved and walked up the stairs to her dormitory. Once inside, she was being pulled directly onto her friend Mary's bed.

"_Silencio_. There we go. Now nobody can hear us."

"Mary? What is the point of this?"

"Well, it is the point of you getting nice and cozy with James Potter down there."

"I was just being civil and an honorable prefect."

"Sure you were."

"And how do you know this?"

"Oh, please, I was spying with the rest of the Marauders."

"Mary!"

"Hey, where did you think the Marauders went? To sleep? Was Icle- Lilykins a little distracted?"

"I was not distracted. They merely slipped my mind."

"Yes, they did. Because James."

"This conversation is pointless. Just because he is normal for some of one night doesn't mean that I've fallen in love with him."

"So you admit you like him!"

"I do not! This conversation is pointless! Goodnight, Mary!" Lily went over to her own four-poster, changed into pajamas, and fell into bed.

_Maybe he's not an arrogant toe rag. Just a toe rag. That doesn't mean I like him, right? I mean, even if I did, I'd never date him._

_And yet, something in the back of her mind, told her that yes, she would not loathe him- never did- and far, far, much more._

* * *

><p>I really think that this was one of my favorite (and most fun) chapters to write, ever. Quickest to write, too. Took me less than two hours (with breaks! short- for me). Not sure how soon the next update will be. Just whenever a firework of inspiration hits me. Please drop a review! Thanks!<p> 


	5. Dark Room

This is a friendship fic, not slash. Just to let you know.

* * *

><p>Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter<p>

5. Dark Room

First-year Albus Severus Potter still hadn't gotten accustomed to the large castle that is Hogwarts. He had already gotten lost countless times in his first week. This time, it was in the fifth floor corridor by abandoned classrooms that he currently found himself. Not like he would know that, because then he wouldn't be lost. He had seen countless black classrooms zoom by in silence as he tried to sink it all in.

"Might as well get lost while I can," Al mumbled to himself. **Dark room** after dark room passed by as he walked. Then, Al could faintly hear the sound of sniffling. It got louder and louder until he was standing in the middle of the corridor with a door to his left and one to his right. Al chose to investigate the latter.

He turned the door handle and the door made a creeking noise. Al peeked into the classroom and there was neither movement nor sound. He closed the door and went across the corridor to the other room. Al grabbed the doorhandle and slowly turned it, pushing the door open. In there, he looked over to the left hand corner on the far side of the classroom soon enough to see someone sink into the shadows.

"Hello?" Al called. No response. He started to walk towards the corner in which he saw movement. "I know that you're in here. There's no reason to hide."

A face then poked out of the shadows. He had pale blonde hair and gray eyes rimmed with red, seemingly because of crying.

"Hi." The boy croaked out.

"Hey! You can come out. I'm not going to hurt you." Al smiled and motioned with his hand to come out. The boy came out of the shadows and gave him a faint smile.

"Scorpius Malfoy, right?" He nodded. "How come you're back here?"

Scorpius just shrugged. "Reasons."

"You can tell me, really. We're in the same house and the same year. I wouldn't tell anybody."

"Only if you tell me what everyone in your family thought about you being in Ravenclaw. Then, we're even."

"Hmm… Well, that sounds fair, but I'm going to turn on the lights first." Al walked over to the front of the classroom and flicked on the lights. He took a seat near the back of the classroom and Scorpius followed suit.

"Well, before I came here, I was afraid of being in any other house other then Gryffindor. Especially Slytherin. I thought that my whole family would hate me if I were somewhere else, but then the sorting hat told me that I would not be to my best potential in Gryffindor. So, here I am, a proud Ravenclaw. However, I still seem to get lost more than the average first year." Al chuckled. Scorpius smiled for the first time since the sorting hat came off of his head.

"You know, it's almost the same thing with me except everyone wasn't as accepting. I knew that my mom and dad would try to be as supportive as possible but my grandmother and grandfather wouldn't be too happy. I got two letters a few days after the sorting from my parents and my grandparents. My mom and dad were happy that I was being an individual, but my grandparents, or basically just my grandfather, were very angry with me."

"That's really pathetic. They can't help that you're smart enough to be in Ravenclaw."

"Thanks. I was sort of upset because my parents haven't responded to my letter yet and I was wondering if my grandparents turned them against me."

"I'm sure they didn't."

Scorpius chuckled. "If only you knew the power my grandfather has over my dad."

"Well… I've heard stories… but that doesn't matter. It's almost past dinner time, I'm hungry, and lost."

"Same."

"If you can get me out of this corridor I can show you the kitchens!"

"It's a deal!" The two boys walked out of the classroom and out into the corridor, chatting about various things like quidditch and their favorite classes.

They were both well aware that they had just made their first Hogwart's friend in a dark room.

* * *

><p>"It's our last week here. What are we going to do tonight?" Scorpius asked Al.<p>

"Well, Rose is off having her last girls' night… we can go to the kitchens later… How about we go to the fifth floor?" Al asked.

"You mean that room that you found me in when we were little first years?"

"Of course!"

"Why not!" The two boys came out of the common room and proceeded to take many left and right turns until they reached a dark room. They stepped inside and flicked on the light.

"Well, I guess this is it." Scorpius said.

"Yeah. I guess so."

Al began to walk around the room, touching the two chairs in the back in which they both sat on to talk about their sorting and issues.

"I'm glad you got lost that day. If you didn't, I don't know where I'd be at right now."

"Same here. And now we're both going off into the real world to become Aurors. You're going to get married, I just know it."

"I sure hope so."

"Cheers for stupid gushy thoughts!" Al and Scorpius high fived each other and started to laugh.

"Do you remember the time that we turned Rose's hair pink and it wouldn't come off until she said that I was smarter than her?"

"How can I not? She never forgot to mention it at family Christmases and even told my parents about it…"

"Only Rose."

"Hey, she's your girlfriend." Scorpius just smiled and shrugged at Al's comment. "Let's go get some dinner."

"Good idea." The two boys took one last look at the dark room and went back into the corridor. They walked down to the stairs in silence and made their way over to the Great Hall. Unpon entering, they walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat by Rose.

"Do I even want to know what you two have been up to?" Albus and Scorpius looked at each other and looked back at Rose.

"Probably not."

"Didn't think so."

* * *

><p>I know, I know, it has taken me forever to post something, but I've had a sport and homework and I've been tired as sin for the past few months. Reviewing makes my day. :)<p> 


	6. Crying

The song is from The Beatles' song Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds, in case you don't catch it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Rose and Ron Weasley<p>

6. Crying

"Ron, it's your turn." Hermione mumbled from her side of the bed. Ron just grumbled as he got up out of bed to go tend to Rosie. His Rosie. Daddy's little girl, the one that he would see grow up right beside him. His little Rose that would learn magic and that he would be so immensely proud of. The little girl that was **crying **and wailing in her crib for someone to come and pay attention to her.

Ron picked his small child up and started to gently rock her. It did nothing to soothe her. After crying for another two minutes, she opened her deep blue eyes, the same color as her father's. Her crying stopped instantly once she saw her dad's face.

"Shh…. Rosie…. Daddy's here.…"

* * *

><p>Five-year-old Rose was outside with her also five- year old cousin, Albus. They were riding their slightly smaller children's broomsticks in the backyard of the house. The two were separated at birth by less than a minute, with Albus being the older of two. They were practically twins, except for the fact that Albus had a different color of eyes and hair than Rose. The two had been inseparable since first meeting each other at hours old. As Ron spaced out remembering the day of their birth, the two decided to experiment with the limits of their brooms. Next thing Ron knew, he was being awoke from his daydream by a crying little girl.<p>

"Hey Albie, wanna see a trick?"

"Psh, Rosie, you're a girl. Girls can't do tricks because they have cooties. Duh."

"Do not! Watch this. I'll prove that girls don't have cooties!" Rose shot upward and leaned backwards in an attempt to do a loop, albeit unsuccessfully. Her hands were too small and not strong enough to fully grip the handle. She fell from about 15 feet off of the ground and onto her back.

Rose ran up to her dad sobbing, with her hand on her head.

"Shh…. Rosie…. Daddy's here…."

* * *

><p><em>Picture yourself in a boat on a river<em>

_With tangerine trees and marmalade skies_

_Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly_

_A girl with kaleidoscope eyes_

_Cellophane flowers of yellow and green_

_Towering over your head_

_Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes_

_And she's gone_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds, ah… ah…_

The music played in the background as friends, acquaintances, and strangers came to offer their condolences on the loss of their father. Arthur loved muggles, as shown by the music playing in the background. It was his favorite song. He wasn't just father to seven children, he was a father to all of the generations after and many, many more people.

Out of everyone that was the most upset, though, was Rose. His little Rosie, upset. The worst part was that he knew he couldn't make it truly better because she was old enough to understand: a third-year. She had been the closest to him outside of his seven children and wife. They used to go play with all of his muggle items. Arthur loved it because he got to spend time with his grandkid and play with his muggle toys and Rose loved it because she loved learning.

Rose sniffled as tears streamed freely down her cheeks. Ron put his arms around her in a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Shh…. Rosie…. Daddy's here…."

* * *

><p>Rose sat in her room, staring at the picture of her long-time boyfriend Arthur Dent.<p>

_Ex-boyfriend_, Rose reminded herself bitterly after she caught him cheating on her with Tricia McMillan. She had only gotten off of the train a mere two hours ago. When Rose went to say goodbye, she caught Arthur in a compartment snogging Tricia like there was no tomorrow.

"_You arse! We're through!" Rose seethed at Arthur._

"_But- but- I can explain!"_

"_Save it." _

Reliving this memory brought a fresh wave of tears to the fifth-year. She took the picture and ripped it to shreds and tossing it at her garbage can. Rose heard a knocking sound on the door.

"Can I come in?"

No response.

"Rosie? Can I come in?"

Still silence, and then a sniffle. Ron opened the door to see his little sitting on her bed with puffy red eyes and tear stains from her cheeks to the bottom of her jeans.

"Oh, Rosie…. What happened?" Rose shook her head as to say that she wouldn't say anything and continued to cry. "Shh…. Rosie…. Daddy's here…." Ron enveloped his daughter into his arm while rocking her back and forth. She began to settle down.

"Rose…. You know I can tickle anything out of you…" Ron said, smiling. Rose had the faintest grin. She took a deep breath and told her dad all about what had happened on the train ride home.

"That boy… I knew he wasn't good enough for you. I would say that I would kill him, but I'm sure Al and James have that covered." Rose now full on grinned and started laughing so hard she started crying again. However, this time, it was the good kind.

* * *

><p>"Daddy…. I don't know if I can do this." Rose said, as three tears dripped out of her left eye. "I think I might miss you and mom too much."<p>

"Shh… It's okay… Daddy's here…." Ron said, "And I'm always going to be here. More importantly, Scorpius is going to be there… or else I might have to kill him."

Rose chuckled.

"I remember when you were first born. I was so excited that I ran up and down the hallway screaming, 'I have a little girl! I have a little girl!'. Apparently, I was so loud that your Aunt Ginny could hear me from her room on the other side of the hallway. You're all grown up now…. But you're still going to be my little girl." A few tears slipped from Ron's eyes as he thought about his only daughter.

"Shh… It's okay…. Rosie's here…" Rose went up and gave her dad a hug. He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you, Rosie. Always have, always will." The Bridal March started to play.

"Ready? Are you nervous?"

"With you, I'm never nervous." Rose and Ron linked arms and pushed the doors open, revealing an aisle with Scorpius Malfoy standing at the end. He was the only person that had ever made Rose happier than him.

And to Ron, that meant the world. That was his little girl, his little Rosie.

* * *

><p>Aww... the cuteness. This is probably my favorite one so far. Sorry about not posting for a really, REALLY long time... I had tons of stuff going on and sort of forgot about this. I had no inspiration, really. I most likely won't update until about the beginning of March if I don't get much encouragement from reviews and things. I didn't get any from the last chapter... sigh... well, have a happy new year!<p> 


	7. I have an announcement to make!

_Thanks to my only reviewer last chapter, Luna in the Sky with Diamonds. It's greatly appreciated, and I love the name!_

* * *

><p>Teddy and Victorie<p>

7. "I have an announcement to make!"

_December 24, the Burrow…_

"You sure you're ready to tell everyone?"

"Am I ready? Of course. Grandma Weasley, though? She's probably going to die of happiness." He chuckled.

"You're probably right."

The coupled walked outside to the magically warmed tent. Inside, there were tables with the whole Weasley-Potter clan and friends. They didn't so much as flinch when the two entered. It was completely normal for everyone to be up and running around, as dinner had not yet been served. Case in point, Lily was chasing Hugo because Hugo had told her, "Girls are nasty. Especially girls that have red hair and have the name Lily".

Teddy just chuckled as he took a seat at the table. Arthur took this as the time to do his annual Christmas Eve speech. He stood up and cast the Sonorous charm to make his voice louder.

"CHILDREN, PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEAT NOW." The little ones currently running around swiftly took their seats and turned their attention towards their grandfather. "THANK YOU. AS ALWAYS, MOLLY HAS COOKED ALL OF US A WONDERFUL DINNER. WELL, THERE ARE GOOD TIMES FOR A SPEECH AND BAD TIMES. THIS IS THE LATTER. YOU MAY NOW DIG IN!"

The children, plus Ron began shoveling food into their mouths as the rest peacefully eating. Dinner was about ready to be dismissed for a game of quidditch when Victorie stood up on her chair.

"**I have an announcement to make!" **Everyone turned to look at Victorie, now blushing crimson red from all of the attention. "Teddy and I are getting married!" There was a collective gasp and a squeal from the eldest Molly.

"Well, it's about bloody time." Al commented.

"Language, Albus Severus!"

"Sorry, mum."

"And," Victorie continued, "I'm pregnant!" The eldest Molly Weasley now screamed, stood up in her chair, and did a little dance. Bill just had a blank stare on his face. Of course he would be happy; he was just in a little bit of shock that two huge things had been flung at him at once. Talks had begun in the background about names for the baby and Molly Weasley already had parchment and a quill out, beginning to make a list of what they would need for the wedding.

Victorie walked over to her father and waved her hand in his face.

"Dad? Hullo? Dad, come back to Earth."

"Oh, sorry Victorie. Congratulations!"

"Thanks, dad. Sorry for springing this on you so suddenly. Especially the whole grandbaby thing."

"I guess I'm really officially old now."

"Sorry to break it to you, but you said the same thing before my first day of Hogwarts."

"Oh yeah…" They both chuckled.

"So, you're not going to reprimand me for the whole my-little-girl-is-getting-married thing?"

"Naw. I'm not Ron. It was bound to happen eventually."

"Poor Rose."

"Poor husband of Rose."

"I'm going to bet she'll end up dating some prim and proper guy like Ron wants her to."

"How much? 10 sickles?"

"You're on!" The father and daughter shook hands to seal the bet. Little did they know that behind them bets were being given out; the winner being George. Victorie gave her father a hug. "Thanks, dad. I love you."

"Love you, too."

"Well, that went surprisingly well." Teddy commented to his now bride-to-be.

"Actually, it did. Although, they all loved you since birth, so it didn't take much convincing."

"True…"

"Oh, and I have an announcement for you." Teddy said, smiling.

"Shoot."

"I've been offered a permanent position at the Auror's Office."

"That's great!" Victorie shot up and gave Teddy a hug and a kiss. "So, are you excited to become an official part of my family? Not like we don't consider you family already."

"Of course, especially if it means I get to marry you." Victorie swooned.

* * *

><p>"Hey Albie, isn't it great!"<p>

"For the 42nd time: STOP CALLING ME ALBIE!"

"Sorry, Albie." Al just rolled his eyes. "Anyway, isn't it great that they are getting married?"

"Yes, but they took so bloody long that I thought it would never happen."

"ALBUS!"

"SORRY, MUM!"

"You're not really sorry, are you?"

"Not really."

"So… are you going to ask someone to come with you to the wedding?"

"Maybe." Al smirked.

"Ah. I see. Going to go all mysterious on me, eh?"

"But of course. I bet I know what the baby's name will be."

"What?"

"Albus Severus the second, slightly less cool than the first, Lupin." Rose playfully slapped Albus and started to chuckle.

"How could I not know?"

"I'm not sure, especially since they call you as smart as your mum."

* * *

><p><em>Teddy's bachelor party a few months later…<em>

"So, you ready, Teddy?" George asked.

"Of course. Really, I've been ready for a few years now. It's just not acceptable to marry a seventeen year old." Teddy grinned.

"Exactly. Hopefully Rose will see the same way you do; actually, scratch that. She's never going to have a boyfriend, so it isn't going to matter." Albus merely laughed at this.

"So, anybody know what Victorie and the girls are doing?" Teddy asked.

"Nope." Replied Bill.

"Nor do we probably want to know." George added.

"Knowing them, they're watching sad movies and eating ice cream." Teddy commented.

"But us men? We drink fire whiskey." Ron responded, earning high-fives from everyone around him.

Albus let out a whoop.

"Except for Albus. He's not a man yet." Harry said. Al grunted and walked away, dejected like a four-year-old.

"So, before we start drinking, I would like to make a toast to my future brother-in-law here." Louis started. "He's such a great guy, really. The only boyfriend of Victorie's I haven't had to punch. I couldn't see anyone but those two together and their happy little baby on the way. Cheers to the couple plus one!" Glasses tapped against one another, while repeating, "To the couple plus one!".

Even dejected Al sitting in the corner couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>I'm surprised that I actually got this finished. It could probably be better, so CC in the reviews would be lovely. :)<p> 


End file.
